All Caught up
by Thepillows93
Summary: This one's for one of my reviewers who is a diehard Shiznat fan, but is being an awesomely awesome awesome for readin my NatNao fics! This is NOT NATNAO THIS IS A SHIZNAT FIC! Natsuki and Shizuru never have time for each other! What will they do!
1. Chapter 1

**OOOOh, this is different, this one's a Shiz/Nat story, I know that this first chapter doesn't have very much ShizxNat in it, but bear with me! Stories, I find, always start out slow boring and stupid ahahahaha, so I tried to add some comedy, even though most of you probably won't even find this as funny. Well whatever I kinda liked the outcome of this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy Shiz/Nat goodness, even though there's already more than enough fics of them! I mean, Mai's the main character, and there are less Mai/??? fics than there are Nat/Nao! But I loved both of the shows and I wanted to write a Mai Otome one LOL, ENJOY!!!**

**Shiznat: HEY!! Here's that fic I promised you. I know there's not a lot of shiznat in this first chapter, but there will be more in later chapters! This fic is a thanks for reading both stories even though you were uncomfortable with with pairing! So basically, this is saying THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A TROOPER!!!! I appreciate it and hope that you will continue reading my fics and reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Garderobe was now in a tranquil state, the treaty had kept people from killing each other and the Otome have been released, though some chose to stay at their master's side, due to their undying loyalty for them. Though the five pillars remained the same, and the academy was as peaceful as it could get, "Arika!! Look at what you did! I told you not to touch it! The principal's gonna kill us now!"

"What?! It wasn't my fault! You were the one blocking my view! If the principal catches us, it'll be your fault!"

Queen Mashiro and Arika were fighting again, as usual. It seems this morning; the both of them had decided to go for a romantic walk. Arika spotted a statue of Fumi-san in the garden and started to admire it. Mashiro, being one prone to jealousy, blocked Arika's view. Arika tried to get past her, and to be able to admire the statue once more, but Mashiro wouldn't let her. In her futile attempts to get past Mashiro, Arika pushed her backwards accidentally and unfortunately, she pushed the small statue as well, shattering it.

It was a normal morning. Everyone went about their regular business and nothing especially different had happened. The president of Airies and her Otome was visiting and they were staying in their own suite, with one bed. That morning, Haruka slept in…again. Yukino was already up and dressed, while Haruka still laid in bed, naked, and snoring slightly, "Haruka-chan…Haruka-chan…please wake up. We must head to Garderobe academy and speak with the Principal…"

"Ehhhh, Yuuuuukino…come back to bed…"

"Ha-Haruka-chan…" Yukino was turning a bright red at what the blonde had said.

"Heh, besides, I saw that girl with that damn bubuzuke woman last night, if I recall correctly, they headed up to that woman's room…together, and let me tell ya, that principal's one strong gal, being able to carry that woman all that way…"

Yukino blushed, but gave in, undressing once more and joining Haruka in bed once again. Chie and Aoi were having a normal morning as well. Aoi had a break after making Mashiro and Arika breakfast, so she and Chie would meet in the garden and engage in some…unmaidly arrangements. At the current moment, they were sitting under the large white dome and cuddling next to each other, "Ne, Chie-chan, did you see Mashiro-sama or Arika-chan anywhere?"

Chie just looked at the other girl with a thinking look on her face, "Hmm, come to think of it, I never see either of those two in the morning, who knows where they could be. " She laughed, "They're probably off arguing somewhere."

Aoi smiled and returned to her position cuddling in Chie's loving arms. Chie smiled down at the girl below her and just basked in their embrace. Out in the city, Nao was doing her usual business by the docks. She and her goons had taken down some stupid lowlife they found trying to 'get some' with a very unwilling first year from the academy, "Man, these assholes never give it up do they? But I can't exactly be too mad at them. I mean, they do give us something to do, right boys?" Nao laughed while she was watching her crew throw a random guy in the water.

Just then, one of her boys asked her, "Hey boss, shouldn't you be getting to the academy? School will start soon. Won't that principal give 'ya a hard time if you miss class?"

"Hmm? Ha, I'm sure that little Miss Principal is busy with her own, shall I say, order of business today."

Yes, it was a normal day at Garderobe, and it was quite peaceful too. Back in the principal's room, things were especially…different though, "Damn! How the hell did this happen? How could I have been so stupid?!" Natsuki was yelling in a hushed tone.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't be upset over such a small ordeal. It can be fixed in a short time."

"Yeah, but I need them now! What, am I supposed to walk around the school naked Shizuru?!"

"Well, I must say that I wouldn't mind the sight of Natsuki like that all day."

Natsuki blushed slightly and just ignored her as she continued her search for her clothing, tugging on the sheets as she searched, struggling to keep herself covered from Shizuru's teasing eye. Natsuki finally gave up her search and gave a long sigh, "How could this have happened? There's just no possible way that some crap like this could possibly have happened."

"Ara, Natsuki was so impatient last night that both of our clothes were torn, without even a second thought. Though I didn't mind."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? My clothes are being washed, and wearing your clothes would be out of the question."

"That's not true Natsuki; you still have your daily clothes do you not?"

"Shizuru, come on, I'm not gonna wear that as principal. I have to look professional, remember?"

"Yes, but does Natsuki have a choice?"

"I guess not…I just hope that I don't see anyone important today. So, Shizuru, I'm sorry, but do you mind getting me some clothes from my room, I can't really go anywhere looking like this." Natsuki sat at the edge of the bed still holding on to the sheets. Shizuru was holding sheets, but soon let them drop and put on a seductive look, "Shi-Shizuru?!" Natsuki turned redder than a cherry as Shizuru put her arms around her neck and as she blew into her ear. Natsuki shook and her breaths came in slow steady.

Shizuru then moaned into her ear, "Mmmm, Natsuki, I think I'll need some motivation before I go anywhere…" She started to kiss Natsuki's ear and moved down to her neck, slowly.

Natsuki couldn't help but struggle a bit before settling down and sighing. She then took hold of Shizuru's lower back, pushing Shizuru's 'area' strongly against her leg. Shizuru's kisses stopped as she let out a strong moan. Natsuki smiled and said, "All right, but don't blame me if you end up immobile for a while after this." With that, she pushed Shizuru down on her back and began to flourish her with kisses.

Arika and Mashiro had decided to just get it over with and tell the principal that it was both their faults. As they walked to the office Mashiro mumbled to Arika, "I still think it's your fault Arika…" She pouted.

Arika gave a sigh and just replied nonchalantly, "All right all right already, that's enough, I'm sorry then, but you didn't have to get so jealous, it was just a statue."

Mashiro only blushed and turned away. When they made it to the office, Arika knocked on the door, but received no answer. She turned to Mashiro before knocking again, this time, she groaned in frustration. She turned to Mashiro and said annoyed, "Arrrgh, where could she be, she's the principal for cryin' out loud."

Mashiro didn't know exactly how to answer her but came up with an idea instead, "Hey! Why don't we check her room, maybe she overslept or something, there's a first time for everything you know." They both blushed at this comment, remembering last night, but then looked at each other and smiled. They held each other's hands and made their way to Natsuki's room.

Chie and Aoi had left the garden a few minutes ago and were walking around the hallways, "Mou, where could Mashiro-sama and Arika-chan be? I don't think they went out to town, Mashiro-sama's already visited last night."

Chie looked at her friend lovingly and placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Hey, then let's take today as a day off, most people are anyways. The president of Aeries is nowhere to be found, Nao's probably off at the docks bullying people, who knows where spiral girl went, and the principal's most likely not in her office. As long as we watch out for Miss Maria, we should be fine."

Chie was not dressed in her Otome uniform, but in black pants and a white shirt. She had on black and blue sneakers to finish off her outfit. Aoi was still dressed in her maid outfit and warned Chie that she would get in trouble, but she didn't seem to care, today was a laid back day, considering it was Sunday. They walked a little longer before they found an arguing Mashiro and Arika. It seems they got lost in trying to find the principal's room and had started to argue again.

Aoi was surprised to see them, but was glad. She called out to them and Chie waved them over. They walked over to the younger girls and Aoi asked, "Mashiro-sama, we've been looking all over for you, where and what have you two been doing all this time?"

Mashiro crossed her arms and simply replied, "Well, we kinda have something to tell the principal, but she wasn't in her office, so we thought we'd go check out her bedroom."

Chie raised an eyebrow and then said, "Well, it wouldn't be right if we did accompany the Queen to her destination now would it?" Mashiro just shrugged.

Arika remembered why they were in this spot and then turned to the two older girls and asked, "By the way Chie-sempai, Aoi-san, do you know where the principal's room is? We sorta got lost trying to get there."

Aoi smiled and nodded. They went on their way and found themselves conversing lightly with each other and soon, they reached the hallway that the principal's room was located on. When they almost got to the room, they met up with Haruka and Yukino. The two looked surprised to see the four people walking towards them. They all met up in front of Natsuki's door and gave each other a puzzled look. Arika was the first to say anything when they met up, "Oh, Your highness, Haruka-oneesama, what are you two doing here?"

Haruka and Yukino first looked at each other and then Haruka replied, "Well, we were getting tired of waiting for the principal and that stupid bubuzuke woman, so we decided to see if they were here. What are you guys doing here?"

Chie replied politely, "Well Onee-sama, Arika and Mashiro-chan was looking for the principal to tell her something, but we couldn't find them at the office, so we decided to check if she was in her room."

Before anyone could say anything more, a loud moan could be overheard from the other room. Everyone outside just stared at each other blankly and then at the door. They could hear muffled moans and words. In interest they all put their ears to the door and listened. From the other room they could hear, "Ahh!! Natsuki! I love you!!" following after that, several loud and arousing moans coming from the same source.

Yukino was the first to pull her head off of the door and blushed. The others followed, all blushing except for the usual, Haruka was laughing her ass off, hunched over and holding her stomach. Chie just gave smile and small, "I knew it…" Arika just stood there, not understanding the situation.

After a while, Yukino got Haruka to stop laughing, Aoi got Chie to wipe that stupid smile off of her face, and Mashiro had gotten Arika to stop asking why everyone was blushing. When everyone had calmed down, Haruka knocked on the door and yelled, "OI! Open up!" When she received no answer, she got extremely agitated and impatient. Before Yukino could do anything to stop her, she kicked the door down, revealing Natsuki and Shizuru in a state that sent Haruka to the ground laughing, Chie to the wall, smiling and laughing a bit, Arika a bit confused, and Mashiro, Aoi, and Yukino into a blushing frenzy.

After a few more seconds Arika slammed her fists together in a, 'Oh I get it' manner and yelled out, "Oh! So they were doing what Mashiro-chan and I were-" She was cut off by Mashiro's hand as her head became redder than a tomato.

While everyone was enjoying this hilarious moment, Natsuki was freaking out, struggling to cover both her and Shizuru, and yelling profanities quietly at herself and turning a bright red. Shizuru was also trying to cover up as she said two words about the situation, "Ara ara…"

* * *

**Well, that was the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and also that you bear with me! There will be more Shiznat goodness in later chapters! Also, you have no idea how hard it was to only put Nao in that itty bitty scene, and without Natsuki for that matter! But I will soldier on for the good of the fic and those Natsuki/Shizuru fans! Expect me to update soon! I'll be sure to take ito regard any reviews anyone leaves me, suggestion, critiism, and whiners ae ALWAYS welcome!! R&R PLZ!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO ALL CAUGHT UP!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that I was updating my Nat/Nao fic pretty diligently, but I've been kinda neglecting this one! Sorry! Actually, I just posted the first chapter yesterday. I was on a roll yesterday, two chapters of "All over Again" and the first chapter of "All Caught up", yes yes, this chapter still lacks the amount of Shiznat I know that MOST of you would like, but I tried! Stories start slow, but I tried to lighten the story up with comedy! OK it's not that funny, lol, but I like to listen to my iPod while I write, so sometimes I write it because I hear something funny or perverted in the songs! YAY! Anyways, on with the chapter! Please forgive me for mistakes and grammar stuff, I know some things might be confusing, so don't be shy to whine to me about it! I'm glad to help out whiners! ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When everyone finally calmed down, and Shizuru finally kept Natsuki from blasting everyone into tiny itty bitty bits, everyone made their way back to her office. Natsuki was looking as aggravated as ever as she scanned the people in front of her. Standing before her was Arika and Mashiro, still bickering about the statue, getting lost, and how Arika had embarrassed Mashiro. Right behind them was Chie and Aoi, who were being very cuddly with each other, if not cuddly, then basically groping each other. But what really made her eyebrow twitch was the sight of Yukino and Haruka, well, Haruka at least, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oh, oh no more! No more!! Pbffffttt…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Haruka was still laughing, and while she was laughing, she mercilessly pounded Natsuki's desk, causing papers, pens, and other items to be sent flying with each hit. Because of this, Shizuru did not dare put the tea on the table, but instead directly handed it to Natsuki. Natsuki turned to Shizuru and smiled. She then cleared her throat and managed to say, "All right all right already, what do you guys want?" Shizuru lightly elbowed Natsuki in the stomach for her roughness.

Yukino got Haruka to take her laughter down a notch so that she didn't seem as distracting, and shyly said, "Oh, well principal...umm…we were going to discuss the repairs to Garderobe and the treaty as well. We must have our propositions ready for the council meeting next week."

Natsuki looked up suddenly and mumbled, "Oh yeah…and that brat Nagi is going to be there too…"

Haruka had stopped laughing by now and she was wiping the tears from her eyes, while trying to breathe straight. She then managed to speak, though her laughter was a bit cut into her words, "Ah ha, way to forget, ha, Miss Principal, ahahaha, hoo." She began to laugh once again, which made Natsuki twitch all over the place, but was soon calmed by Shizuru's hand on her shoulder.

Seeing how Haruka was affecting Natsuki, Yukino stepped in front of her friend and gave Natsuki an apologetic smile while saying, "I'm sorry about Haruka-chan's rude behavior Principal…we'll talk about this tomorrow, because knowing Haruka, she won't focus this whole day…" She then ushered the still laughing Haruka out of the double doors.

Natsuki sighed and turned to the remaining people, Arika and Mashiro were not done fighting it seems, but Aoi was desperately trying to stop them, while Chie was leaning on a nearby wall, a blue rose in her hand, "Well? Arika, Queen Mashiro, what do you two need from me?"

The two stopped arguing and turned furiously to Natsuki. They ran up to her desk and slammed their palms on the top of her desk, before pointing at each other, their gaze not leaving hers, "It's her fault!!", they yelled in unison. Natsuki could only stutter at what they had just said to her.

Arika and Mashiro turned to face each other before Mashiro started, "It was Arika's fault! She was looking more than she should have, and then she got us lost too!"

Arika lifted her hands up and countered, "What?! If you weren't so jealous none of this would have happened! The statue wouldn't have broken and we wouldn't have gotten lost!" She stopped after that, and the both of them turned to face Natsuki who gave them a glare.

She stood from her seat and they swore that they saw her eyes turn into fire while a dark glow encased her being, "What? What did you say? You broke one of the school's statues?" Arika and Mashiro backed away, their hands put up defensively.

Natsuki was about to blow up at them until Shizuru stepped in and said, "Well then, I'm sure that Miss Maria would be glad to take care of it. I hope you two don't mind finding her and telling her. Accidents are fine, I'm glad you two came to us and told us the truth, but the Principal is already under a lot of stress, so you'll have to excuse her and explain the situation to Miss Maria."

The two girls sighed in defeat and only nodded. They made their way to the door. Chie and Aoi followed after seeing the killing intent in Natsuki's eyes, even Chie was afraid of the Principal when she was angry. When everyone had left, Natsuki and Shizuru were left alone. Natsuki sighed and Shizuru giggled. She walked behind Natsuki and draped her hands around her neck. Natsuki nuzzled up to her arms and held them with her own.

Shizuru then quietly said, "It's quite a shame, this morning was going so well too…"

Natsuki blushed a bit before replying, "Man, we never get any peace together. I mean, I like my job and all, but I need breaks too…" Just then, Natsuki popped her head up, causing Shizuru to do the same.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

Natsuki turned to smile mischievously at Shizuru, "That's exactly it, a break. I've been principal for so long, and not once have I gotten a break! All I need is a replacement for me while I'm gone, and we can go on break!"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a questioning look and then said, "But Natsuki, won't we get in trouble for this?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine as long as the person I put in charge is trustworthy and won't tell people where I am." Natsuki quickly crossed off putting Haruka or Yukino in charge, knowing what Haruka would do…then she crossed off Chie, because of her bad gossip habits. Spiral girl was out of the question, she might end up spiraling anyone who tries to even talk to her…and none of the other columns were available…except for one…, "All right Shizuru, you pack up for a week at Airies, we have to be back by the council meeting next week. I'm going to make a trip into the city, the docks to be specific."

Before Shizuru could answer, Natsuki had kissed her on the lips and dashed out of the room. Shizuru's surprised expression became her truly happy one as she faced the door, eyes closed, lips smiling, "Ara ara, my Natsuki is that desperate to be alone with me? Maybe I shouldn't pack anything at all…"

Natsuki was sort of glad that her 'Principal' clothes were in the wash. She wouldn't have blended in very well in the city; she honestly didn't want to talk to anyone on the streets at this time. Natsuki was dressed tan cargos, like the pair Nao always had on as she went on with her gang activities. She wore black sneakers and tight white-t shirt. She had picked out a blue cap from her closet to cover up her face. She made her way through the streets of Garderobe and towards the docks.

"All right, if I was bullying lowlifes, where would I be?" Just then, she heard a splash and a loud cheer. She smirked to herself and ran in that direction. Just as she expected, Nao and her goons were found by the water's edge. She was wearing her 'gang uniform' and standing with her hands to her hips watching whatever or whoever they threw in the water float away. Before long, Nao turned to find Natsuki walking towards her; she gave a surprised look, but then smirked.

Nao sneaked past her celebrating goons and faced Natsuki. She crossed her arms and bowed her head mockingly, "Oh my, to what do I owe this unfortunate presence Principal?"

Natsuki ignored her sarcastic comment and got straight to the point, "All right Nao, I have a deal to make with you." Nao was turned away from her, but she looked from the corner of her eyes at Natsuki, as if interested, "I want you to be 'Principal' for the week, or at least to cover for me when someone's looking for me."

Nao sighed and then turned to face Natsuki, "Let me get this straight, you want me to take your place baby-sitting Garderobe academy for a week?" Natsuki nodded, "Sounds boring, what would I gain from this?"

Natsuki smirked and said, "Well, considering what you and your boys are doing here is pretty illegal, I could forget what I just saw, but that would just be blackmail, and Shizuru would never forgive me. So, one, I'll ignore what you guys do here, and two, I'll cut all your bad records, making your record, hell I'll even make Miss Maria respect you."

Nao contemplated it for a second and then looked to her boys, "Well, I guess it's all in the good for our little dysfunctional family here, so I'll do it, but what do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Tell them that Shizuru and I are on a visit to Mai and Mikoto, and also the Aswad. We need to make sure their treaty deals are dealt with."

Nao just sighed and turned, "All right Principal, but you still owe me one for this, I don't think our deal is quite fair yet."

Natsuki just scoffed and nodded. She then turned the other way and back to the academy. Back at the academy, Shizuru was sitting on her bed, waiting for Natsuki to return. She had already packed both of their clothes and belongings in two bags. She especially took care in picking out what lingerie they would wear and also their swimming suits. By the time she was done, she smiled to herself and sighed, "My, I can't wait for what my Natsuki has planned for us."

She was just humming to herself when a knock was heard on her door, "yes?"

Natsuki opened the door and found Shizuru sitting on the bed with their two bags. She smiled and took a seat next to her before kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, she managed to say, in short breaths, "I figured we didn't really get to enjoy our last visit to Airies, so this time, I want to make it a good memory…"

Shizuru smiled at her and held the hand that was cupping her left cheek, Natsuki's hand was warm, "Oh dear, Natsuki is so romantic these days, I wonder what I would do if people were to start having crushes on her…"

Natsuki let out a chuckle before replying, "Yeah? Then you'd know exactly how I feel. But I guess it's not really your fault at all, who can hate you for being the beautiful, kind, and elegant woman you are." After saying those words, Natsuki pulled Shizuru in another deep kiss, their tongues clashing for dominace.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Shizuru pulled away and smiled at Natsuki, "Ara, we wouldn't want to get caught again now would we? Besides I want Natsuki to be at her full energy when we get to Airies." Natsuki blushed and then turned to the clock, it was almost lunch time. They had decided that they would leave the next day, and today they would try to spend as much time as possible. Unfortunately, they couldn't be together at this moment, Natsuki had to deal with the death of Argos IV and the panic it threw his son in.

Natsuki left and Shizuru was left on the bed sighing. Shizuru decided to walk around campus while she waited for her love to finish. She was out walking to find peace, but could find none when she crossed paths with the still arguing Arika and Mashiro…_Ara ara, how long have they been at this? _She approached the two cautiously and could catch a part of their argument, "Arika, I can't believe this! We have to pick up every single piece we shattered, bring them to the Founder's resting area, and then pray for forgiveness! Do you know how long it'll take for us to clean all this up!?"

"Well if you just shut your mouth and help me clean this up it wouldn't take as long, and don't you dare order me as my master to do this all by myself! Miss Maria told the both of us to do it!"

"Ahh, it's not fair! I'm the queen for Founder's sake!"

Shizuru decided it was time to make her entrance, "Ara, we shouldn't talk about the Founder in such a manner."

The two bickering girls turned to find Shizuru walking towards them. Arika was glad to see her, and her angry expression turned into a hopeful and happy one. Mashiro's jealousy only grew at Arika's fondness of the older girl, "Shizuru Onee-sama! What are you doing here?"

Shizuru first turned to Mashiro who gave a 'hmph' and turned away, before replying, "I was just out for a walk when I came across you two. Now, if this fight is about that statue, then I suppose I can help you two clear things up na?"

Arika smiled and nodded. After explaining what had happened, Shizuru tapped her chin and smiled at the two. She then replaced her hands in front of her and said, "Well, it's nobody's fault really, it was an accident. Arika just wanted to see, and the Queen only wanted your attention. I suggest taking some time alone, to just clear things up."

Mashiro blushed at what she had said, but Arika just smiled widely and gave a strong nod before returning to Mashiro's side and saying, "Come on Mashiro-chan! We gotta get back to your room!" Shizuru gave a surprised look while Mashiro was turning red all over, but still couldn't find the will to resist; she went along with Arika, as she wrapped an arm around her. Shizuru chuckled softly to herself and went on her way.

While she was wandering around, she heard yelling coming from the meeting room. She turned to peek inside. She found Natsuki and Kazuya in the room. The yelling was not an argument. The situation was more like Kazu flipping out. He was running frantically around the room holding his head, crying and whining. Akane was there trying to catch him, while Natsuki was struggling to restore order. The scene was quite silly, Natsuki spotted Shizuru at the doorway and smiled, Shizuru only winked seductively and went on her way.

While walking down that same hallway, she heard muffled noises coming from a nearby closet…as she neared the closet; it burst open, revealing Chie and Aoi. They looked weary, but happy nonetheless. When they noticed Shizuru Aoi turned a bright red, while Chie only rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. After a few more seconds, Aoi passed out, flushed, and the only movement found in her was the spiraling of her eyes. Chie reached for Aoi and pulled her up, apologized to Shizuru, and ran towards the infirmary. _Ara ara…_

She finally decided to return to her own room, after her many odd encounters, she was tired. When she passed by Yukino's room, she could still Haruka laughing her blonde head off. It seems her pounding on the desk didn't stop, who knows what she could have been laughing at this time, but she could hear Yukino on the other side yell, "Ha-Haruka-chan! It's not funny! Besides, it's not like I still do it!" On the other side she could only hear Haruka's laughter subside a little followed by a struggling apology. Soon after, she heard Yukino mumble, "Wha-wai-Haruka-chan, what if we get caught?"

No other words were spoken after that, only various whimpers and the thumping of something on the desk. _It seems Natsuki and I aren't the only ones who were busy this morning…What a nice way to start out the day…_ She returned to her room. She checked the clock and it was already two o'clock. She was surprised she had been walking around for that long. She decided to surprise Natsuki when she came back, but to have a short nap first…

Shizuru woke up about half-past six. Natsuki would be back in a bout thirty minutes. Shizuru took this time to shower, and then not dress. She turned off the lights in the room, knowing Natsuki would come see her before retiring to her own bedroom. As she waited on the bed, the sheets barely covering her breasts and 'area', she thought of Natsuki and moved her hand down the sheets, but stopped herself. _Oh my, if I do that, I'm afraid it won't be as fun when Natsuki comes…_ She giggled to herself and continued to wait.

A few minutes later, she heard the door click and she put on her most seductive face. The door opened, and she could hear confused mumbling, she smiled to herself. Unfortunately for her, Natsuki was not alone. When the lights switched on, Shizuru could only be surprised and try to cover herself when she saw not only Natsuki, but Nao as well. Natsuki was on the verge of a large nosebleed, but being the strong girl she was, she held it in, but she could not hold in her twitching. Nao stood at the door, laughing and laughing. She was laughing so hard, she was already crying after only a few seconds.

Shizuru could only see Natsuki's body thump on the floor as she moved to get out of the bed, apparently forgetting to take the sheets with her, luckily for her, Nao was too busy hunched over on the wall outside laughing to see her…_My oh my, things have just not gone well for my Natsuki and I have they…_

* * *

**Shizuru and Natsuki have had a really shitty day if you ask me! Will they even get to go on their planned vacation to Airies??? Or will something "unexpected" happen??? LOL, like I"m telling YOU!!!, anyways, I know i know "MORE SHIZNAT" 'imitates shiz/nat fans', THERE WILL BE MORE in future chapters, but I wanted to really show their relationships with everyone else FIRST! Thank you for reading and look out for more Shiznat in later chapters! BTW, writing this lack of Nao thing is really really hard! She's my second favorite character next to Natsuki! So I JUST HAD TO maker her Natsuki's stand in:P R&R PLZ!!!THANKS p.s. sorry for grammar, spelling, and any type of confusing errors. Just let me know! plz thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks! I finally got chapter 3 up. I was going to put up chapter 6 of my other fic, but I decided to change something in the chapter! Also, I don't wish to be stoned by Shiz/Nat fans...I wrote the chapter! Please don't hurt me! Lol, anyways, yeah, I had the munchies and I was listening to depressing instrumental music while I wrote this hahaha, so it might not be as funny as you'd like it to be :P, so yeah, Enjoy this chapter, full of Shiz/Nat FLUFF lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Natsuki could find no sleep that night. She stayed up all night, even after her earlier 'activities' with Shizuru. Natsuki had arisen from her fallen state about 3 hours ago, finding Shizuru standing over her in the infirmary room, and also an unsteady Nao. Nao had calmed down by then and was filing her nails, though a mischievous smile was plastered on her face. Natsuki could see the hazy form of Shizuru placing a warm towel over her forehead. She reached out for Shizuru's face, trying to make out her features, "Shi-Shizuru…?"

Shizuru smiled at her fallen lover and answered sweetly back, "Yes?"

It took no more than that to make Natsuki realize who she was talking to. After a few seconds of just looking at Shizuru, Natsuki heard a disgusted groan from the back of the room and turned to see a bored and lazy Nao. Nao slowly got up from her chair and said in a sarcastic tone, "You guys aren't gonna do it right here are you? I mean, think of all the injured Otome who have to lay here. Also, I might just lose my mind if I see two chicks I'm not quite fond of getting it on right in front of my face."

Natsuki shot Nao a glare before remembering what the hell Nao was doing there in the first place. It had only been about 10 minutes since she passed out, and Nao had decided to stick around, she guessed. Natsuki cleared her throat before beginning, "That's right, now I remember why this started…well, anyways, I brought Nao over because she will be my replacement while we are…'away'."

Shizuru gave Nao a questioning look and asked sweetly, "Ara, Nao-san has agreed to Natsuki's rash decision?"

Nao, still filing her nails, replied, "Yep, but not before she black-mailed and bribed me first though. It was either being a replacement, or my crew would have been in jail longer than your sex drives Fujino."

Natsuki turned to Nao and snapped at her, "Hey! Watch what you're saying Nao, you never know when an accident will happen to you."

Shizuru smiled at what Natsuki said and then put on her 'thinking' look, "Ara, but what Nao-san says is true…shouldn't you know this already Natsuki?"

Natsuki blushed at what Shizuru had said and turned her attention to Nao, "All right, Nao. While we're away, all I need you to do is tell people that I'm on that business trip I told you about earlier. When they need something, just try to take care of it the best you can. I give you full authority as principal for the next week, use it well Nao. I trust only you with this, so don't let it go to waste."

Nao scoffed and said, "You only trust me because the others have A.D.D., or A.D.H.D. in Haruka's case."

Natsuki sighed at what she had said and lifted herself from the bed, "Yeah, whatever, we're leavin' tomorrow morning, discreetly, so I don't want anyone getting near the gate tomorrow, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

Nao was already walking out the door while waving listlessly back at her. Natsuki couldn't help but release another sigh. Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and put her hand on her shoulder. Natsuki smiled at the soft contact, but turned red as her hands moved up to her cheek, lightly scraping across her skin as she moved. Shizuru moved to whisper into Natsuki's ear, "You know, I never did get to give you your surprise…" That comment led to a kiss, then to Shizuru's bedroom once more, and then to 'activities' principals should never do with other faculty members, leading Natsuki to her current position awake on Shizuru's bed, while Shizuru was snuggled up right under her breasts.

Natsuki couldn't help but think of what had happened that whole day, from the fairly uncomfortable intrusion that morning, to collapsing from anxiety and embarrassment. From all the crappy luck she had been having, she wondered if she would even get to Airies at all. Natsuki couldn't help but take in a large breath and letting it out, accidentally waking the peacefully slumbering Shizuru. Natsuki gave Shizuru an apologetic smile as she rubbed her eyes, "Nnnn, Natsuki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just couldn't find any sleep."

"Oh? And why's that? Usually, Natsuki always falls asleep before me, allowing me to do whatever I please to her…"

"Shi-Shizuru!?"

"I'm just kidding…" with the smile Shizuru had, she wondered if she really was kidding…

"A-anyways, you should just go back to sleep. You don't want to be tired for the trip tomorrow."

"But I can't sleep if Natsuki doesn't sleep as well, it wouldn't be fair. So, I will help Natsuki get those thoughts out of her mind…" Shizuru moved her hand from her current position under Natsuki's breast lower and lower until Natsuki caught her drift.

"Ah-wait! Shizuru, I-I'll sleep. So, just go back to sleep okay?"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a hurt look before sighing, "My Natsuki won't let me 'help' her, maybe she has gotten bored of me, whatever shall I do?"

Natsuki knew that the words she said were fake and part of an act, but she couldn't help a feeling of guilt building inside her. She was about to give in when her head screamed, _Wait, What the hell?! I'm the damn principal for Founder's sake! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let Shizuru trick me into this again! _Natsuki let Shizuru's hand roam for a little longer, until she grabbed the moving hand and quickly did a spin move, bringing Shizuru under her, while pinning both her hands above her head. Shizuru was surprised at the sudden move from the always submissive principal, but found it as a wonderful new change; she had been waiting for Natsuki to take charge for a while now.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki sadly and said, "Oh my, Natsuki is being forceful…" Her frown turned into a playful smirk, "And I love every second of it…" Taking that as a cue to continue, Natsuki pressed her lips to Shizuru's roughly, but still lovingly. Shizuru moaned at the forceful contact and began to squirm, her legs pushing against one another. Natsuki knew what she wanted, but denied her the pleasure of having it. Instead, she slowly moved her way down Shizuru's body, going over places more than once, as if to tease and toy with Shizuru. Once Natsuki actually reached her legs, Shizuru was already at the brink from all the previous 'attention' Natsuki had given the rest of her body. _Finally…_Shizuru thought, but little did she know, she'd have a long night, as Natsuki skipped over her most begging part.

When the two awoke in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. They had made sure to set their alarm clock for five in the morning, to make sure that when they left, no one would notice them. Shizuru got up first, moving out of the bed and then stretching. Feeling that she was being watched, she turned to face Natsuki, who was caught in the act. Shizuru giggled and continued to move to the shower, swaying her hips, making Natsuki swallow a huge lump. When her chestnut-hair colored lover finally made it in the door, Natsuki let out the breath she had apparently been holding. She was about to get up to dress, planning on showering later, until her cell phone rang. She looked quizzically at the cell phone sitting on the nightstand next to her before reaching out for it. _Who in their right mind would be calling me at this hour??_ When she picked up, the sound of running water could be heard, "Yes?"

"I'm so lonely in here…won't Natsuki join me??"

Natsuki was stunned at the voice she had heard, "Wha-ex-excuse me??"

"You heard me…get in here, before I drag you by your ankles…"

"Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you are…but…I…I" Finding no answer to what the slightly muffled voice had said Natsuki said the first thing to come to mind, "I have a girlfriend!!!"

The voice on the voice changed into a more than familiar one, "Ara, yes she does, and if she wishes to still have one by the end of the day, she'll get her cute butt in the shower right now…" Hearing constant giggling from the other line, Natsuki blushed and looked towards the bathroom door, but changed her expression into a playful one.

"Ah, well, if that girlfriend still wants to have _me_ by the end of the day, she better hurry up so she can take a shower _after_ her."

Shizuru was stunned that Natsuki would be so commanding, but she rather enjoyed this new and powerful Natsuki. Shizuru giggled again before saying, "Yes…but after what Natsuki did to her last night, she would like to _repay _the act of kindness in full…"

Natsuki held back a blush before saying, "She may return it later when they're safely in Airies. For now, she will have to remain in debt."

Natsuki continued to shock Shizuru. Shizuru then sighed in defeat, knowing that she finally had lost, "Fine…meanie…"

Natsuki smiled in contentment and hung up the phone. She had finally won a battle against Shizuru, which was a commendable feat. No one would dare go against what the well-educated in word play Meister Shizuru Viola had to say. Natsuki smiled smugly before throwing on underwear and a t-shirt. She spent the next ten minutes thinking of things that could possibly go wrong, such as, Mashiro and Arika disturbing the peace around Garderobe, Haruka offending a couple of the higher-ups that came early for the meeting, or Nao and her crew decreasing the population of Garderobe by half in one week…her thoughts were cut off as Shizuru stepped out of the shower, clad only in a white towel, her skin still glistening from the water.

Wanting to waste no time, Natsuki quickly walked past her without looking, grabbed her clothes, and closed the door to the shower. Shizuru looked questioningly at the bathroom door and giggled, "Ara ara, Natsuki is so flustered…We might not even make it to Airies at this rate…" Shizuru reached for the door but heard a strong, yet timid yell from inside, "Don't you dare Shizuru! We're getting' to Airies today, even if I have to blast every single Otome in this damn building! So don't you be getting any ideas!"

Shizuru was startled, but amused at the same time. _My my, Natsuki is so masculine this morning…it's quite a cute side of her if you ask me! _Shizuru dressed herself in her normal Meister robes and pulled out the bags she had packed for her and Natsuki the day before. The two suitcases were about medium size and specifically the color black, to make their 'escape' slightly less noticeable. Shizuru's bag was suspiciously less packed than Natsuki's though…Natsuki had added a few things to her bag the day before, finding it a bit unpacked…but Shizuru…

Shizuru took about seven to eight minutes to make sure she had everything in order, from plane tickets that she had printed out of the computer last night, to suntan lotion and…whipped cream??? Why she packed that…? Only she knows…

Natsuki got out of the shower, already dressed in black cargos, and a holster keeping it up as Nao did with her pants, a nicely fitting white t-shirt, and black and blue sneakers. She moved over to Shizuru and stood over the girl, still packing other odd items into her bag. Natsuki looked curiously at the packing Shizuru and asked, "Now just what will you need all 'that' for?"

Shizuru smirked and said, "You will find out when I find the time to show you…"

Natsuki found the unusually honesty and no sign of word play from her voice quite disturbing and suspicious, though she shrugged it off as another one of Shizuru's oddities. Natsuki picked up both her and Shizuru's bags, not a look of strain in her emerald green eyes, though her arms showed it enough, "Natsuki? I will be happy to help you with those. They seem like a burden to your hands, I wouldn't want those getting damaged before we reach Airies…"

Natsuki held in a blush yet again and turned away, "I-It's no problem. That's what the gym is for. Now come on, we're gonna miss our flight if we don't hurry. I got Nao to meet us at the front gate in about ten minutes. From there, we'll take a cab down to the airport. When we drop off our bags, they will be sent on an earlier baggage flight down to Airies and then to our hotel room which is the same place we had our hiking exam. We will take the 7 o'clock flight down to Airies. We'll arrive at around two or three, and a means of transportation will be provided for us, thanks to the arrangements Nao had made with some people she knew there. From there, we'll make our way to the hotel, and our 'break' will finally begin." Natsuki sighed at the long stream of words she had just said and faced a smiling Shizuru.

Shizuru looked deeply into Natsuki's eyes and then said, "Well, it seems that Natsuki worked hard to plan all of this. I'll be sure to thank her for this…and last night…when we arrive…" Natsuki couldn't hold in the blush this time as she felt it claiming her cheeks. Shizuru smiled in victory and said, "Well Natsuki, if you're sure you can carry those bags all that way, we should get going." Shizuru walked towards the door and held it open for Natsuki, who was walking at a rather slow pace, though soldiering on quite honorably. By the time they had reached outside of the building, Natsuki was used to the bags and she walked at a normal pace, keeping up with the still-smiling Shizuru.

When they reached the front gate, they found no Nao. Natsuki checked her watch; it was 5:45, the meeting time. Natsuki looked around frustrated and let out an annoyed growl. Shizuru turned to comfort her steaming friend before a voice from a nearby tree shifted her attention. She turned to the tree closest to the right of the gate to find Nao hopping out from within the leaves and branches. She walked over to the two with her left hand in her pocket while her right rubbed the back of her head. She yawned as she said, "Well, I'm here, now what the hell do you want, I was rather busy with sleeping before you so rudely woke me up with that damn phone call of yours, from the shower of all places too! I swear, you better have a good explanation for this Principal, or I just might 'accidentally' knock princess over here into the water."

Natsuki could feel the anger coming from Nao and sighed, "Yeah, I do have a good explanation," She smirked, "Do your job well Nao, day one starts exactly now. You'll find the papers that I've signed, making you principal for a week. Remember, we've gone to visit Mai and Mikoto, and also the Aswad to make sure their treaty deals are taken care of."

"Wait, you woke me up at five in the fucking morning to tell me that my job's started?"

"Yeah, because once I'm gone, you need to take care of this place, like it says in the contract you so willfully signed last night."

"Shit. All right, I won't let anything happen to your precious school. Ah man, what a pain…" Nao then retreated back to the dorm, rubbing the back of her neck.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, contended for the time being and opened the front gate with her authorization code. She waved for a taxi, one who ran this late, and to no surprise, there was more than one. The sight of a Meister was a great one to behold after all, and the graceful Shizuru, and Icy cold Natsuki was no exception. When they got inside Natsuki, unusually perky, said to the driver, "To the airport please." And so, the taxi took off, leaving Garderobe and all its 'unique' characters behind…

* * *

**Well there ya go. Chapter 3 in all its fluffy glory :D, I was listening to sad instrumental music while I was writing this, so I'm sorry if it wasn't as funny as most of you thought it would be! I shall write betterer in the next chapter lol. Now, Do Shizuru and Natsuki FINALLY get to their peaceful break in Airies?! Or will a certain someone ruin it for them? FInd out, when I don't have the munchies! P.S. sorry for mistakes and stuff like that, I don't read over my chapters after I write them lol, bad habit I know, but I decide that the mistakes I make won't really make TOO much of a difference, so that's that...P.S.S. I love fast metabolisms...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEWOO!!! ummmmm, well I finaly got the chance to write chapter 4! I'm sorry it took so long. I was busy with my other fics and I have a test almost everyday so ya. lol, anyways, I'm making up for it! This chapter is pretty long if you ask me! It's a whole lot longe than thefirst three! That's for sure lol. Please don't kill this poor overworked writer for updating late. I'm trying! How about a deal eh?? If i can't make you laugh with this chapter...then you may throw a rock at my very sensitive nearly empty head :D! Though most of you will do it anyways...lol, anyways, enjoy the chapter filled with ShizxNat Fluffyness **

**Author's notes:**

**...Lol, not too many whiners or sad people about this story...so I don't really have any.**

**_Thank you to all those happy readers who read and review or even just read! Remember reviews FUEL ME, I totally shut down if I don't have any...so please review or something bad might happen...like...OMG there might not be a next chapter GASP!!! Lol, I'm evil, so ya, thanks and of course enjoy. ._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ahhhhh, damn, being an Otome has serious perks to it doesn't it?" 

Shizuru giggled while sitting across from her lover in their private cubicle in the plane, "I'm glad Natsuki is enjoying herself already."

Natsuki sat up from her slouching position in her seat and looked at Shizuru quizzically, "Ah man, it's been so long since I've actually been away for my…I mean…our…own reasons."

Shizuru smiled and took some hot water from the table beside her. Natsuki was taking her time to look around their cubicle. It was a nicely sized one, first class. There was a couch, a private television, a small bar, bathroom, and a table with two extremely comfortable chairs that Natsuki was experiencing at that very moment. Natsuki smiled smugly to herself, _I really need to get out more…these people are such suck ups to us Otome…though that sounds kinda mean…_, "Ara, is Natsuki thinking mean things about the kind people who gave us this cubicle?"

Natsuki opened her eyes widely and put her hands up defensively, "Ah, no! No! I…I was just admiring…" Natsuki looked around quickly, a sweat working its way down her face. She then caught the view of Shizuru's loosely buttoned meister robe, "Ah, I was just thinking about how your meister robe's buttons are loose!" Natsuki mentally slapped her forehead, _WTF???_ Shizuru was quite shocked and looked down to her chest, where in fact, her robe was unbuttoned a bit.

"Hmmm…well your eyes didn't seem too pleased at whatever they were looking at…I guess I'll never be as good as Mai-san…" Shizuru sighed as she fingered the buttons on her robe, making Natsuki instantly red. Shizuru giggled and placed her hands on her lap once more. Just when Natsuki was about to receive total peace, her cell phone obnoxiously rang in her pocket. She eyed the device evilly and scoffed at it. When her eyes met Shizuru's, she could see the disapproval in her eyes.

Natsuki groaned and got up from the chair. She violent took out the cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open with an angry thumb, "What?" she yelled it rather terrifyingly over the phone.

The other voice on the phone was extremely familiar and annoying to her, "Jeez, what got shoved up your ass?" a snicker was heard, "Oops, never mind, I don't wanna know actually."

Natsuki was getting more irritated by the second, "Shut the hell up. What do you want?"

"Now now principal, is that how you treat a friend doing you a favor?"

Natsuki growled, "Get to the damn point Nao."

"All right all right, Armitage is throwin' a huge fit."

"So? You're principal, it's not my problem for this whole week. Take care of it and don't bother me with useless ordeals like this again."

She was about to hang up when she heard loud crashing noises, "ALL RIGHT DAMN IT!!! Where is that stupid bubuzuke woman and that horny principal of hers??!!!"

"Ha-Haruka-chan, please calm down…and don't talk that way of the principal and Viola-san…"

"I swear if they're off doing undecent things I'll give 'em something to shove up their asses!"

"Indecent Haruka-chan…and I'm sure they have a good explanation…"

"…Hey! You! Read Head! Where the hell do you think you're goin'?!!" shuffling noises were heard, as well as yells of profanity from both Haruka and Nao.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' you blonde #$! Get your hands the $# off of me! I'll throw you off a &#$ roof if you don't let the &$ go of my $&# arm right now!"

"No way $#!!! I know you know where those two are! And if you don't tell me, I'll $& you so hard up your & with your glasses that you won't be able to $ for a month! Now be a good little #&( and tell me where the &# they are!"

More struggling and yelling was heard until Natsuki finally heard something being slammed on a hard surface. She could hear Haruka's maniacal laughter from the other line, and Haruka's voice trying desperately to calm her obviously over exhilarated companion down, "Now what??!!! Speak up or I'm not lettin' you up!"

Nao's struggles were heard along with, "Suck it!"

"You better watch your mouth you little skank! Before I wash it out with rubbing alcohol!"

More struggling was heard, though this time it was with Yukino and Haruka, "Ha-Haruka-chan! Don't! That's dangerous!" various swiping and swishing movements were heard over the phone.

"Don't worry Yukino! She's a strong girl! She'll live!"

"Get the hell away from me you fucking psycho!"

Thumps and punches and kicks were being landed, rather loudly too. Natsuki was too busy thinking about what in the hell was happening to her office to think about the current situation. She hung up the phone and turned back to her seat, where Shizuru was looking quite curiously at her, "Natsuki? What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost?"

Natsuki hung her head down to the left side while her eyes turned into slits and rivers of water started streaming out of them. Shizuru looked worriedly to her troubled companion and moved out of her seat. She walked behind Natsuki's chair and began massaging her shoulders. Natsuki eased up and sighed, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…"

Shizuru stopped and lowered her head so that it was next to Natsuki's, "Eh? Why? What's wrong Natsuki?"

"All hell's breaking loose back at Garderobe, maybe I should go back while most of the school is in one piece…"

"Now I really want you to go on this vacation then…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru oddly, "You're always under so much stress Natsuki…it's bad for your health."

Natsuki sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, this vacation'll really let me cool down for a while."

"Besides…" Shizuru softly nipped Natsuki's right ear, "It's been so long since we last met up alone like this…just the thought of it is so…bad…" Natsuki flinched a bit as Shizuru started kissing her neck.

She chuckled and said jokingly, "As I can recall, you seemed to like 'bad' girls remember?"

Shizuru stopped and lifted her head, allowing Natsuki to tilt her head back and return the favor. In between breaths, Shizuru giggled while saying, "You were…quite the bad girl…always skipping classes…The current principal was going to expel you…"

Natsuki pulled Shizuru around the chair and onto her lap sideways, "yeah…but thanks to a certain beautiful and sexy sempai of mine…I was let off the hook…" Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru as she loosely let her arms drape over Natsuki's shoulder.

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki kissed her neck, "Hmmm did you know…" a small questioning grunt was received, "Flattery…gets you everywhere nowadays..." her lips reached for Natsuki's ear, "Everywhere…" Natsuki felt a shiver crawl up her spine as Shizuru blew at her gem, but was fairly disappointed when Shizuru pulled away and off of her lap, "But…you'll have to wait. I'm sure the flight attendants would be displeased if we were to ruin this beautiful carpet…"

Natsuki pouted and sighed. She looked out the window and her face brightened as she saw Airies passing by. She wasn't surprised they were already there; she did fall asleep for quite a while once she had gotten into her seat. Shizuru turned as well. She then checked the clock situated a little above the bar, it was around 2.

The plane landed about thirty minutes later, and the passengers were let off twenty more minutes later. Their belongings were already brought to their hotel room except for a bag Natsuki carried with her. When they got into the airport main room, Natsuki stretched and smiled, "It really is nice to be here when I'm not working…"

Shizuru smiled at her. Suddenly, Natsuki turned with a mischievous look on her face, one Shizuru hadn't seen in ages since she had become principal, "Natsuki…?"

Natsuki held the paper bag she had been carrying with her and put it out to Shizuru, "Here, take this and go into the bathroom, you'll want to change into these before we go…" Shizuru, puzzled did as she was told and went into the nearby bathroom.

It was about ten minutes before Shizuru finally came out. Natsuki turned from looking out the window and smiled. Shizuru was now dressed in a beige mini skirt, black and white knee length socks, white shoes, and a nice white long sleeve shirt. Natsuki walked up to Shizuru and kissed her lightly, "I would have brought you pants instead…but you didn't have any…and none of mine would have fit you…so this is what I brought."

Shizuru smiled, "These are fine Natsuki. I feel like I'm a teenager again, though it's only been a couple of years since I was…" Natsuki smiled again, "Why did I have to change anyways?"

"Well, those might not be the best clothes…but…" Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and the bag in her other and led her out of the airport and into the parking lot. After about 5 minutes of walking, Natsuki finally stopped, "It's the probably the best choice to ride on this." Natsuki pointed to the dark blue motorcycle that was parked in one of the spaces. Shizuru looked a bit surprised, but still joyful.

"Natsuki…I haven't ridden on one of these with you since our first date…"

Natsuki chuckled, "How can you even call that a date? You faked passing out and got me to give you a ride home."

Shizuru put on her thinking face and looked up to the sky, "That's right…" but she mischievously turned back to face Natsuki, "But you did end up 'spending' the night didn't you?" Natsuki turned a slight pink and turned back to machine in front of her. She smiled again and then walked up to the machine.

Natsuki quickly looked under the bike and found a small envelope. She took it and opened it up. Inside was a key and a small letter. The letter read, "Hey Natsuki, it's been a while huh? Anyways, I hope you enjoy your ride around Airies, I've been takin' good care of this baby, so be sure you treat it as if it were your own. The wife would kill me if something happened to this! Hope to see you around soon, -your old pal, Jin"

Natsuki smiled at the still terrible handwriting stuffed the note into her pocket. She turned to Shizuru as she placed the bag she carried into the bike's small side pack, "Who was that who sent you the letter Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled and just said, "He's an old friend of mine, we used to race and talk bikes all the time. He lives around here and let me borrow his bike. I gotta make sure to write him back."

"Well if he lives around here, then we should pay him a visit! I would love to meet Natsuki's friends." Shizuru clapped her hands together as Natsuki shook her head playfully and got on the bike. She took both the helmets on the handlebars. She looked intently at the helmets and laughed to herself. She put a blue and black one on as she handed the blue and white one to Shizuru, "I remember these…"

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, smiled reminiscently and then turned back to the front of the bike. Shizuru got on the back of the bike, being careful to tuck in her skirt nice and tight. She put on the helmet and then let her arms connect around Natsuki's waist tightly. Natsuki started the engine and revved it a couple of times. She backed the bike out of the parking spot and rushed out of the parking lot, throwing the money owed for parking on her way out.

When Natsuki was on the road again, she felt good. Yeah, traffic was hell, so she was glad she had her bike. She easily maneuvered around the cars and carefully, but quickly sped through the cars, doing a wheelie in the movement, which almost ended up with Shizuru falling off. Natsuki looked back and smiled apologetically. She got on the open freeway and brought the speed up a bit. She loved the rush of the bike and her adrenaline was pumping so hard she thought she might explode. Shizuru, on the other hand, was scared to death. Her heart was beating rapidly, wanting to burst right out of her chest, but she kept thinking that Natsuki was there, and she would never let anything happen to her. Shizuru managed to calm herself down after tightening her grip on Natsuki's waist.

After about twenty more minutes of mindlessly wandering around on her bike, Natsuki decided that it was about time to get to the hotel, feeling Shizuru's body shake behind her. Natsuki took all the right exits and she finally stopped when a red light appeared before her. Natsuki took this time to turn to Shizuru and ask her, "Are you okay back there?" Shizuru slowly nodded and smiled at her lover, "Sorry, we're almost there." Shizuru only slowly nodded again. Natsuki was going so fast…she was terrified, but she also felt safe when she felt the warmth of Natsuki's body, it was a weird feeling.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the hotel. Of course, it was grand and fancy, just like the last time they were there during the Otomes' survival test. Natsuki parked her bike under the small shade in front of the entrance and handed her keys over to one of the valet boys. She watched him ride carefully into the garage about 20 meters away before taking Shizuru by the hand and walking into the hotel.

Natsuki walked up to the front desk, where a young woman was filing her nails. The bored expression on her face reminded her of someone…_Oh shit…_, "Excuse me…"

The young girl looked up, the same bored expression on her face, until she saw Natsuki. Her face instantly became red and she struggled to regain her composure, "Uhh...ye-yes? How may I help you today?"

The girl suddenly found interest in the desk before her as she twiddled her thumbs, her face continually red and growing, with an innocent smile on her face. Natsuki noticed how flustered she was and turned a bit red herself, "Ah, yeah…we made a reservation for this week…"

The girl turned shyly to the computer to her left and began to type in some words and numbers, "A-all right, may I have the name please?"

Natsuki shyly rubbed the back of her neck and nervously said, "Uhh…it's under Kruger…"

"O-ok…please wait a moment."

Shizuru watched the exchange of words intently and noticed the air around those two. It was like they knew each other…Shizuru decided that it was probably nothing big _now _knowing that Natsuki would never do anything of the sort to her. She waited patiently, though her jealousy continued to claim her, but it especially grew when she heard something interesting.

The girl was busily typing away while Natsuki was desperately trying not to make any eye contact with her. The girl suddenly stopped typing and a deep blush crept upon her face. She turned to Natsuki, who was busy looking at the ceiling, and said quietly, "Uhh...a-actually w-would you like a change of rooms? Th-this one might not be the best choice…"

Natsuki looked down at the girl, still blushing, but questioningly. The girl took a slip of paper from her desk and wrote down what Natsuki guessed was a number. She passed the note up to Natsuki, not looking at her, as her blush only deepened. Natsuki looked at the note…_**suite 209**_…Natsuki thought about it for a second…but then realized why the girl was blushing so furiously. She slipped the note back to the girl and replied, stuttering at almost every word, "Ah…y-yeah…m-maybe we sh-should get a different room…"

The girl turned back to her computer and looked for a different room, while Natsuki was busy tapping her hand on the table out of embarrassment, and looking at nothing in particular to her right. Shizuru noticed this exchange and finally thought that an exchange between her girlfriend and a strange girl was something suspicious indeed. She got close to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her neck from the side, "Natsukiiii," she moaned with an arousing voice, causing the typing girl to look at the two via her peripheral vision, still typing, "What's taking so long…I can't hold myself back any longer…" she grinded herself on Natsuki's leg.

The typing girl was surprised, but turned back to her computer, and continued to search for a room, her eyes glued to the screen. Natsuki looked around, feeling safe when no one looked their way, "Sh-Shizuru…not here…just wait a little more…I promise…"

Natsuki wriggled out of Shizuru's embrace, making Shizuru pout childishly and cross her arms. She pointed her tongue out at Natsuki and said, "Meanie…"

Natsuki chuckled nervously and then turned her attention back to the girl at the computer. She had finished typing by then and was stapling a receipt to some papers. She got out a device and showed it to Natsuki, "Please place your thumb print there…it'll let you into the room, just press your thumb into the scanner at the door…you should already know this though…" she mumbled quietly. Natsuki did as she was told and waved Shizuru over, who refused to do it unless Natsuki held her hand while she did. Natsuki could care less about that at the moment, she just wanted to get away from the girl in front of her, "Ok…you're all done…please enjoy your stay…Kruger-san…" she continued to blush as she grabbed her nail file and tried to act as nothing happened.

Natsuki tugged Shizuru to the elevator, her blush slowly dissipating as she did. When they entered, Natsuki let out a long sigh as Shizuru clung to her arm possessively. Shizuru looked at Natsuki, jealousy apparent in her voice, "So…who was that girl Natsuki?"

Natsuki almost jumped at the question, but just scratched her check with her index finger lightly, "S-someone I used to know…I'll tell you later…"

Shizuru pouted, but decided that she would eventually make Natsuki tell, but decided not to ruin the moment they were about to have. Her mood instantly changed after thinking about that. When they got to the room, Natsuki placed her thumb on the scanner, and the door light turned green. She opened the door and found their suitcases already moved from their last room to this one. Natsuki flipped the light switch on, finding it was already a bit dark, considering it was only around 5. Shizuru quickly went to her bags and got out a few…very few…articles of clothing. She turned to Natsuki and smiled seductively, "I'll be back soon…" she then disappeared into the bathroom.

Natsuki looked around the room and found that it was one of the King Suites. The girl had given them one of the best rooms in the hotel for the same price as a regular suite, due to her wanting to get out of Natsuki's gaze so desperately. Natsuki removed her shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, loosening the straps on her shoulders. She sighed and laid down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Natsuki closed her eyes and put her arm over her face for a few minutes until the opening of the bathroom door caught her attention.

Natsuki sat up and turned that direction, her jaw almost falling off of her face as she saw Shizuru wearing the sexiest pair of light blue lace panties with a matching light blue lace bra. But what made Natsuki's eyes bug out the most was the fact that they were basically see through. Natsuki found now words as Shizuru came up to her and smiled her sexy 'do me' smile at her. Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki, placing her arms around her neck. Natsuki still couldn't move. Shizuru licked her ear, still nothing. Shizuru pulled away and looked concerned at her girlfriend, "What's wrong Natsuki?"

Natsuki snapped out of her mind and turned to face a worried Shizuru. She then smiled slyly at her, "Just admiring how beautiful you are." She then pushed Shizuru down on her back, towering over her on all fours, "When you said flattery gets me everywhere…" Natsuki started trailing her hand down Shizuru's body, "You meant everywhere…right?"

Shizuru whimpered a bit as Natsuki's hand made contact with her destination. She nodded and smiled suggestively at Natsuki, who was more than happy to claim her prize…

Shizuru and Natsuki were still in bed. It was around 7:30 and the two were in each other's arms, just loving the peace. Shizuru snuggled in Natsuki's arms even more, and Natsuki returned the gesture. Suddenly, Natsuki's stomach disturbed the peace, making her laugh nervously while Shizuru giggled, "Why don't we get something to eat? The restaurant downstairs looked really good, and they're open late."

Natsuki groaned, but her stomach cut off her whining. She decided that Shizuru was right, and she wouldn't get any sleep if she didn't eat anything. Shizuru got out of bed first, allowing Natsuki a very nice view of Shizuru's definitely mature assets. Shizuru turned around and gave Natsuki the full view. Shizuru giggled and then said, "Ara ara, Natsuki is quite the perverted old man isn't she?"

Natsuki chuckled a bit and sat at the other side of the bed. She grabbed her clothes that were on the ground and put on her bra and underwear. She took the suitcase nearby and quickly pulled out nice beige pants, a belt, and a long sleeved blue shirt. She quickly dressed and then got up. Shizuru looked at her rather disappointed, still naked. Natsuki smiled, holding the blush creeping to her cheeks. Natsuki walked close to Shizuru and cupped Shizuru's left cheek with her right hand, "You're beautiful…"

Shizuru held the hand that cupped her cheek and rubbed her face against it, "And you as well…I love you Natsuki…"

Natsuki kissed Shizuru's forehead lovingly, "I love you too…" Shizuru got dressed into a nice blue mini skirt, blue knee length socks, and a beautiful white sweater. The two left the room which automatically locked itself. When they got down to the restaurant, there was barely anyone there, causing the atmosphere to be most romantic. Natsuki walked up to the man at the front counter and asked for a nice table for two. The kind man smiled at them and gave them the best table in the house.

"Most of our guests have already had dinner. It's smart of you to come at such an hour." He smiled at them and bowed, "Let us know when you're ready to order."

Natsuki took a quick look at the menu and quickly caught the man before he went anywhere. The two ordered quickly and the man nodded. Natsuki had the Tonkatsu Teishoku and a Sapporo beer; while Shizuru had crab sushi with a small order of Teriyaki chicken and rice with wine. The two lovers ate in silence, with the small glances and smiles once in a while.

They finished after about an hour and they were quite satisfied. They smiled at each other and finished their drinks. While she was drinking, Natsuki spotted the girl from earlier walking into the restaurant, clinging to a young boy's arm. She nearly spitted her beer out. The girl saw Natsuki and another blush crept onto her face as her grip on the boy's arm became stronger. The boy turned to her and then to Natsuki, who was looking at the girl. The boy looked suspiciously at Natsuki, but shrugged it off considering it was a girl. He and the girl then sat a table, thankfully, across the room.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Shizuru with her arms crossed. Natsuki knew she was in deep shit. She sighed again and finally relented, "All right all right, I'll tell you…but you won't like it…"

Shizuru took a sip of her wine and then looked at Natsuki intently, "Now what would I not like about an old…shall I say…friend…of yours Natsuki…" The jealousy and accusation in her tone was apparent and Natsuki was glad that she had said I love you to her earlier that night; it might be her last one.

She cleared her throat and began, "Yeah well, it was a long time ago, I knew you, but we hadn't started going out or hanging out that much yet. Her name is Sasoi Hikari. I used to live around here then, to be able to spend time with my old friend Jin, the guy with the bike. Well, one day Jin thought it would be fun to go to a party a friend was having. Unfortunately for Hikari-san and I, Jin accidentally got us beer cans instead of sodas. We were all too busy partying our asses off to notice really. Jin also thought it was a good idea for us to become friends, get to know each other. Well, we had one too many beers, and we were as drunk as Haruka last week at the ball. That was bad. We sat a bit too close to each other, touched a little too much, and kissed one too many times. Pretty soon, she ended up on my lap on the porch of whoever the hell was throwing that party. She at least had _some_ brain cells and she brought us to the hotel which she worked at, this one. She picked out an open room, which happened to be the room the hotel booked for us. When we got in there, we were both hot from the beer and what had happened before, and before we knew it, I was undressing her…rather violently if I might add…and she was desperately trying to undress me…to no avail though, I was much stronger. She finally gave up...and all I remember was…the next morning I woke up next to a naked girl…who I didn't even remember the name of…but she didn't quite remember mine either. Luckily, I was still dressed, though my belt and pant buttons were undone and my shirt was a bit out of place. But for her…she was fully naked. If it wasn't for the deadly hangover we both had…she might have sued me for rape…because one…she woke up to a stranger who was fully dressed, two, she was in a hotel room with that stranger, when she clearly last remembers being at a party…and three, the stranger is a woman…I volunteered to pick up some strong painkillers…oddly enough, she trusted I would come back…which I did by the way. After the hangovers subsided, we finally realized what the hell happened. We of course freaked out a bit, but after a while, we realized that what was done…was done. We exchanged names and apologies…most of them coming from me, and we parted ways. I haven't seen her since then…'til now that is…" Natsuki took a deep breath and looked at Shizuru, who was looking at her intently, though Natsuki could see the small tinge of hurt in her eyes. She took hold of Shizuru's hand, "I'm sorry Shizuru…I should have told you…I'm sorry…I really am…I'm sorry…"

Natsuki bowed her head, shaking. Shizuru calmed herself and smiled again, squeezing Natsuki's hand. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, her eyes in puppy dog mode. Shizuru giggled and patted the top of Natsuki's head. She sighed and then said, "Ok Natsuki. It's all right. I really can't blame you. You were drunk…accidentally…" Natsuki nodded quickly and smiled a bit. Shizuru then took her hands back and then her thinking look appeared once more, "Since you so willingly opened up to me…maybe I shouldn't have asked Armitage-san to throw away that tape…"

Natsuki's eyes opened up, "Wait, you went drinking with that psycho Haruka??! Shizuru! What happened?!" Shizuru just giggled to herself and waved the waiter over, "Shizuru!!!"

"I'm not telling…" She giggled again as Natsuki quickly took the bill, slid her credit card into the portable machine, and then signed the receipt, "I could have paid half you know…"

"Shizuru! Stop trying to change the subject!"

Shizuru got up and headed for the exit, "Come Natsuki…"

Natsuki puffed her cheeks, knowing this was not a battle she could win. Once they stepped out of the restaurant, a huge commotion was heard outside. Crashing and screaming could be heard, but a familiar voice was definitely heard amongst all that. Natsuki slapped her forehead with her palm, "Oh shit…hell no…" Just then, Natsuki's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was one she did not want to hear, "Principal, I am very disappointed in you. How could you leave the academy like this? You should be very ashamed of yourself." Miss Maria didn't sound at all happy. She sighed over the phone, "But, I do believe that even you deserve a break…but please refrain from putting irresponsible delinquents in charge."

Another voice was heard over the line, "Who're you callin' an irresponsible delinquent??!!" WHACK.

"You'll do well to watch how you speak to me young lady. You're in loads of trouble."

"No way! I'm a column for Founder's sake! You can't do this to me!" WHACK, "AHHH, damn it! Kruger, you better hope you're little vacation never ends!"

"Well then Principal, you and Viola-san enjoy your vacation then."

Natsuki could only answer, "Yeah, thank you Miss Maria."

The call ended, but Natsuki's attention was still on the noise heard earlier. Soon, not surprisingly, Haruka came crashing though the door, holding Yukino. She stopped right in front of the two women and bent over, exhausted, "Here…you….are…" she took a deep breath and suddenly her energy came back. She pointed accusingly at the two, "How dare you two leave just like that! We have business to talk!"

Shizuru interrupted and asked quite innocently, "Excuse me for asking Armitage-san, but how did you get here so quickly?"

"Are you kiddin' me? Commercial flight ain't nothin' compared to my flying abilities! I did it carrying Yukino too!"

Behind her, stood a frightened and most probably, air sick, Yukino, "I'm sorry Viola-san, Principal. When she said she was flying me home, I thought she meant our room back at the castle, we were deep in the city, and we were both tired, so I thought it would be a good idea, but I didn't know she meant all the way back to Airies…"

"But I found them didn't I?!!! If it wasn't for Miss Maria, that red headed little freak woulda never told me where you guys were! But here you are! Caught in the act!"

"In the act of what??!!" Natsuki yelled, "Dating? Yeah, people do that!"

Haruka pointed again, "But your duties! You gotta put them first! Damn it! I've been lookin' all over for you and that Bubuzuke woman! You or we ain't goin' anywhere until we finish talkin' here!" Haruka then started lecturing the two about responsibility and about the good of Garderobe with Yukino constantly correcting her.

After about 15 minutes, Shizuru was still smiling, looking like she was listening, while she was really thinking about how cute Natsuki looked while she was angry. Natsuki was tapping her foot and twitching uncontrollably. Five minutes later she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms in the air and yelled, "DAMN IT! GIVE ME A BREAK ALREADY!"

* * *

**Yay, that was the end of Chapter 4:) lol, I hope you guys liked this one cuz i like writing it lol. Hmmm, I feel kinda bad for Shizuru and Natsuki though...they are just too wanted by their friends... lol, hmmm, hrrmkay well, I hope this chapter at least pleased the person I wrote it for lol, WAVES AT SHIZNAT I'm keeping my promise! I'm still writing my ShizxNat Fic like a true soldier! lol, anyways, don't be shy to whine about anything...especially mistakes...i usually make lots of those...lol, hrmkay I'm trying to keep my rambling minimum, cuz my hands hurt from typing so much...it's cold here...brrrrrrr Have a nice day! ...or night...ya know...whichever...:D R&R plz me likey reviews...i'll update faster if I get more reviews!!! lol yes i'm evil I know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS OMG sorry i haven't updated this in like...years...LOL jk i's only been like a month...or so...LOL again sorry, things have been hell and I never had the time to think of what should happen next! I dont want to keep you guys for too long, so I'll answer reviews NEXT CHAPTER k? Sorry again and ALL UR REVIEWS kept me going thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Never in her life had Natsuki ever been so pissed off. She felt like smacking, strangling, and

other things principals of academies should never do to none other than the unbelievably persistent blonde standing in front of her this instant. She just couldn't believe it. How could one person talk as much as 40 Chies or Aois? Her lecture went on forever. Of course, all Natsuki could really hear was, "blablablablaprincipalblablalblaGarderobeblablabladeadblablbablastrangle…"

In other words, she completely ignored words not concerning her, Garderobe, or causing physical pain to another being, which is what she would rather be doing at this moment. They had been sitting in the lobby listening to Haruka's babbling for nearly 3 hours now. Yukino had pulled out a laptop a couple of hours ago, knowing Haruka wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Shizuru was still sitting there, smiling, and drinking tea that she had happened to pop out, and Natsuki…Natsuki was there…but not really.

Instead of listening to the incoherent words(to her) of Haruka, she began to think up ways to 'accidentally' stab, shoot, strangle, blow up, murder, and kill Haruka without getting into trouble. Unfortunately for her, Haruka had stopped her talking before she could think of a good idea, "And that's why drinking too much tea is bad for you."

Haruka stood proudly in front of the three obviously uninterested people in front of her. Her eyes went to Yukino first, who was still typing away at her computer, then to Shizuru who had her eyes closed as she kept sipping on her tea, and then Natsuki who was leaning her head on her right hand as she looked deep in thought.

"Hey! Were any of you listening to me?!"

Yukino and Shizuru were the first to respond to her, Yukino, by looking up from her computer screen, and Shizuru by placing her cup of tea down on the table beside her arm chair. Haruka tapped her foot at Natsuki, who still seemed to ignore her and continued on with whatever she was thinking of. Natsuki, hearing the annoying tapping sound on the carpet sighed, and then looked up at Haruka, "Do you mind? I'm trying to think here."

"Actually, YES I DO mind! Did you hear a word I said?"

"What do you think?"

Haruka balled up her fists and was about to approach Natsuki when Yukino stepped in, not allowing Haruka to go any further. Haruka grumbled something about a 'stupid sex whore' and then 'rabbits' as Yukino got her to finally shut up and sit down. Shizuru was the first to speak after, "Well, since you two are already here, why don't you stay?"

Natsuki looked incredulously at Shizuru, "You've gotta be joking! I'm not gonna deal with that here! Besides," she looked a bit sad, "I thought we were supposed to be spending time alone on this trip?"

Shizuru smiled at the cutely pouting Natsuki, "Do not worry Natsuki, I'm sure we'll still have plenty of time together, I believe Miss Armitage and the president also want some 'alone' time ne? That trip here was a long one, and I'm sure Miss Armitage could use a…break." Shizuru smirked while Yukino tried to keep her glasses from falling off and as Haruka tried to keep herself from landing on her butt on the ground from surprise, "You are the president Miss Chrysant, but sometimes subordinates need 'special' attention don't you think?"

"Vi-Viola-san!" Yukino was so red; she made a tomato look blue.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows at the two blushing people in front of her, and then she turned her attention to Shizuru, "Oh? Now I really wonder what you two do in your little 'private' meetings." The grin on Natsuki's face was so big she could have sworn it reached from one side of her face to the other.

Shizuru giggled as she faced Natsuki, whose smile only grew larger. Shizuru placed a quick kiss on Natsuki's cheek before saying, "My Natsuki is so cute when she smiles like that." Natsuki was too busy smiling that she didn't even blush.

Haruka finally stood up and faced the couple in front of her, "Fine, We'll stay. But know this you Bubuzuke woman, we're not done yet."

Shizuru smiled as a response, "Of course Armitage-san, we will talk some more tomorrow."

Natsuki was still too deep in her good mood to be phased by this exchange of words she most likely would have freaked out at if she were anywhere near her usual self.

As they returned to the hotel room, Natsuki couldn't help but question Shizuru like a child, "Oi…Shizuru?"

Shizuru turned to Natsuki and smiled, "Yes?"

Natsuki fidgeted a bit before saying, "Do you…do you really think I look cute when I smile?" Natsuki turned red, not knowing what in the hell possessed her to ask such a childish question.

Shizuru giggled and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Yes, I do. But, Natsuki is even cuter when she blushes." Natsuki turned away and blushed…well…some more.

Finally making it back to their hotel room, Natsuki went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable sleeping clothes. She quickly undressed, leaving her dirty clothes all over the bathroom counter, and redressed with a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Natsuki was scratching the back of her head, still wondering why she had asked what she did. Her reaction to the words were not expressed until she had entered the bathroom..._gotta change…grumble grumble…HOLY SHIT WTF I asked Shizuru THAT?!...calm down Natsuki…calm down…NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN…holy fu-…ok…wait be calm, I'm a principal I should be able to cope with sit- OH FUCK THAT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT! _After remembering her little temper tantrum inside the bathroom, she opened the door slowly. _She'll tease me about that forever…sigh…_

Shizuru was sitting on the bed already in her light purple nightie, doing what she did best, drinking tea. She placed the cup down on the table next to her when Natsuki came in, "Ara, Natsuki, won't you smile for me again? You're so cute when you ask questions like that…" she entered a dreamy like state as Natsuki turned her eyes into slits and grumbled all the way to the bed. Once at the edge, she sat there and sighed. Natsuki ran a hand through her hair as she let her upper body fall back on the bed, her arms spread out on either side. She closed her eyes.

Natsuki still had her eyes closed when she heard Shizuru shuffling around behind her. She then felt two soft and elegant hands, a lady's hands, take her head and place it on a warm, soft, and smooth surface. Natsuki opened her eyes, only to look straight into those crimson eyes she loved so much. Shizuru had placed her head on her lap and was now running her fingers through Natsuki's hair.

"Oi…Shizuru…"

Shizuru continued to play with Natsuki's hair, "Hmm?"

"…don't make fun of me…"

Shizuru stopped what she was doing and looked at Natsuki. Their eyes were so locked on each other a crack hyped Haruka couldn't pull them part.

"…but I think you have the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen…" Natsuki then reverted back to her childish pout after seeing the corner of Shizuru's mouth curving into a well known smirk.

"Why should I make fun of you? I love when Natsuki tells me things like that."

Natsuki then formed a small smile. Shizuru reached down and they shared a slow and gentle kiss, softly caressing the other's tongue with their own. They parted after a few minutes and once again looked deeply into the other's eyes. A knock on the door awoke them from their dream. Natsuki grumbled at the door and looked at Shizuru with a face saying, 'don't answer it'. Shizuru smiled and pointed at the door, to which Natsuki sighed and messed her hair. She reluctantly got up and went to the door.

Once she opened it, she saw a young teenager meet her at the door. Natsuki wondered what in the hell could a stranger want with her at this time of night. After seeing the glare Natsuki was giving him, he quickly stiffened and let the words come out, "I'm sorry! I know it says 'do no disturb' on your door miss, but this gentleman insisted that he see you."

Natsuki gave the kid a 'humph', "Yeah? Well tell whoever it is they can't come back tomorrow, see ya."

As she was about to close the door when a more than familiar voice reached her ears, "Now now Natsuki, I thought you had that whole temper problem fixed by now. If I had a woman as pretty as Shizuru-san, hell I don't know what could make me mad."

Natsuki turned to the direction of the voice and gave a look of surprise, "Jin!"(a/n yes I used Jin again cuz he's awesome) The man named Jin smiled at her and waved, "what are you doin' here?"

He frowned, "What? I can't come see my favoritested person in the world?"

"One, speak like a grown man," she chuckled, "and two, how in the hell did you find me so fast? I wasn't expecting you 'til at least tomorrow."

"Aren't you glad I came? It's been a while, besides, Sasoi-chan tipped me off as well, and I couldn't resist." His grin grew.

"You're never going to forget that are you?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Hell no. Oh, and Shizuru-san is?"

Natsuki then looked up as if remembering something, "Oh yeah, she's inside. Shizuru!"

When Natsuki and Jin stepped into the room, Jin was sent to the floor in a mixture of laughter, embarrassment, and a 'couldn't be helped' nose bleed. Natsuki stood there, not knowing what to do. It took her a few seconds to process what was happening, "SHIZURU!" Shortly after, she passed out, a bad habit she started to recently have apparently. Jin laughed and laughed, apologizing all the while, rolling on the ground as he held on to his stomach.

Shizuru did her best to cover herself, the only noises made by the sheets and the "Ara ara" from time to time. She took the sheets and covered herself completely, trying to shield her naked form from the 'stranger' in her room. Jin finally got up after 2 minutes of laughing and was wiping his eyes, "Ha...ha…hoo...hee...eheh…heh…sorry…I…naked…you…Natsuki…HAHAHAHA….oh god…hah…hah….so…heh….you're Shizuru-san…I take it?"

Shizuru had recovered from her covering frenzy enough to be able to answer the mysterious man in front of her, "Yes, and might I ask who might you be?"

"Ah…hehe" he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, "Where are my manners, excuse me, I'm Jin, Toushiro Jin. I'm an old friend of Natsuki's; the one who lent you guys the bike."

Shizuru was a bit more at ease after hearing this information, but still feeling exposed to this man she had just met, "Oh, how nice. So you've known Natsuki since she was little?"

"Pretty much, though I see she's been doing fine without me." He grinned.

Shizuru's interest grew as she found out that he had known Natsuki for quite a while, "So tell me…what was Natsuki like when she was little?"

Jin grinned even more and sat down on the edge of the bed, the grin still plastered on his face, "I thought you'd never ask Viola-san…but you might want to get dressed first eh?"

Shizuru look down at herself and laughed, "You're right."

"Well, then, you should dress." He got up from the bed, "Oh and…" he pointed to the passed out Natsuki on the floor, her eyes spiraling out of a headache, "what do we do about that?"

Shizuru put a finger to her lips and then pointed it up in the air, "I know, why don't you set her on that chair there, and then…" she pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her purse while skillfully keeping the blanket over her, "put these on her so that no one thinks it's suspicious that Natsuki randomly passed out on the floor."

"Great idea!" And thus, Jin proceeded to pull Natsuki's body up and place her on the nearby chair Shizuru had instructed him to. He then took the sunglasses from Shizuru and placed them on Natsuki, tilting them from the left and right to get the right angle. He stood back to look at his work until the sight of a blue marker caught his eye. He eyed the marker and then Natsuki, and then looked up in the air as if weighing his decisions. In the end he just shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the marker, picking it up. Shizuru watched in amusement. Jin took the marker and proceeded to draw a mustache on Natsuki's face. The mustache was one of those thin old western mustaches with the squiggle at the end.

Shizuru took the time Jin was taking to carefully and artistically draw the mustache on Natsuki's face to change into her nightie and put a robe over it. She walked up to Jin, looking at his handiwork, and couldn't help a snicker from her mouth. Jin turned to her with a raised eyebrow and then stepped aside, courteously handing the marker to Shizuru with a smirk. She took the marker gladly and nodded at him, using such etiquette. She walked up to her beloved's face and whispered a teasing, "Sorry love." Before taking the pen and drawing a mole right under her right nostril, being careful not to overshadow the mustache too much. Jin looked at the small mole and shook his head and made a sign with his hands, showing he wanted it bigger. Shizuru gladly complied and proceeded to make the mole bigger.

The two spent the next ten minutes or so drawing on poor Natsuki's face, with her being oblivious to the whole thing. She was apparently tired as hell; usually she would have awoken by now. The two stepped back from their work, smiling and admiring the mess they had created on Natsuki's once clean face. She now held a mustache, a large mole the size of someone's thumb, an Abe Lincoln beard, and recently, a uni-brow. The rest of her face was covered with random shapes, such as spirals, stars, hearts, and the outline of lips. The two looked at each other with an amused grin and shook the other's hand.

Just then, the door burst open, showing a more than energetic Haruka, and a sheepish and tired Yukino, "All right! I'm not done yet! Where is that little…" her voice and seriousness died out as she saw Natsuki sitting on the chair on the other side of the room.

The room was silent for a while. No one moved or said a word, complete and utter silence covered the air. About 2 minutes into the silence, Haruka broke out in complete laughter, "OH MY GAH…HAHAHAHA….DUMBASS….PBBFTTT….HHAHA HOHO…OH GOD….I'm ….heh…HAHA…sending this…WTF…HAHA…to Juliet…OH MY GOD KRUGER….HAHAHA…" Haruka proceeded to pull out her cell phone and quickly dial Nao's number.

"Ya what the hell do you want?"

"Oh my god…HAHAH….Juliet…You...have…to…OMFG…look at…this...KYAHHHAHAHAHA…" Haruka turned the camera on from her phone and took a picture of the sleeping principal. She then pressed a few buttons here and there and sent the picture to none other than Nao.

"…"

There was silence on the other line for a minute as the clicking of phone buttons was heard, until… "HOLY SHIT…WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED TO HER??? HAHAHAH OMIGOD this is going on OtomeSpace…HAHAHA…oh my god…I SOOO wish I was there…"

Soon, the only sound in the room was the combined laughing of Haruka and Nao laughing. Surprisingly, the principal still did not wake up. After the laughing died out a bit, and Jin, Shizuru, and Yukino had each had 4 cups of tea, Jin spoke up from his position on the edge of the bed, "Well…shall I start my story now?"

* * *

**and there's chapter 5! Sorry if I'm lacking comedy .> I haven't written comedy in like over a month LOL only depressing stuff, and a bit of comedy in my other fic. OH and Jin is from my fic "More than they know" ACTUALLY, originally, he was supposed to appear in this fic first, but I kinda left it here to gather dust as you've noticed...LOL sorry again and tell me of my mistakes i'll make it funnier next chapter, sorry if this chapter disappointed you! OMFG I'm apologizing WAYYY too mujch LOL again, i'll answer reviews next chapter, so MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW LOL xD they'll make me happy and actually write the next chapter faster xD thanks again guys, catch ya next chapter ne?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! OMG I'm such a bad author. I haven't updated in like…two months O.O What IS WRONG WITH ME? I don't want to bother you guys with A/N, but all I have to say is that your REVIEWS kept me going, I've been busy, so sorry! I promise that next update won't be as late if you review good!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Jin took a deep breath before curving his lips into a smile as he watched the unconscious form of Natsuki on the chair, "Well, when we were kids, Natsuki had always wanted to be an Otome…a huge effect on the way she saw things…"

_Flashback_

"Hey Natsuki…err…what are you doing?"

Little Natsuki turned from where she was carrying a gun shaped log aroundto acknowledge her best friend's presence, "What's it look like I'm doin'?"

Jin, who at the time was only twelve walked up to his younger friend and held his hands out, "Well, it looks like your doing exactly what you are." Natsuki raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, "Swinging a log around while making noises like pshhh, and whoosh…"

Natsuki held her log as a soldier would hold his rifle and walked up to Jin. Standing at a mere four/ten or so, the eleven year old Natsuki wasn't at all intimidating to the five/one Jin. She squinted her eyes up at him and he in turn raised his eyebrows. It wasn't long until Jin broke out into laughter. Natsuki twitched in anger and in response hit him over the head with her log.

"Ow! Hey! What'd you do that for?" Jin closed one eye and rubbed at the large lump growing on of his head, his eye holding a large tear.

Natsuki turned her back on him defiantly and said gruffly, "Just you wait. I'll become an Otome when I get older and you'll get more than a bump on the head, I'll tell you that much."

Jin stopped whimpering and began his laughter again. He had the courage to walk up to Natsuki and place a palm on her shoulder, "All right Natsuki, I believe you." Natsuki turned around angrily, only to meet true and supportive eyes, "But you have to promise me one thing." She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked, "Once you become a full fledged Otome…" his grip tightened, "You can't forget me…" He smiled sadly.

Natsuki watched his expression with a confused one, almost frightened, and began to stutter. Jin watched as Natsuki tried to say something coherent, but bust out into an outright smile as she failed. Soon, he was laughing again. Natsuki lifted her eyes to his, "What?! What's so funny? I swear…girls might be the only ones to have periods…but you're an exception."

Jin continued to laugh, "I'm sorry Natsuki…but you're so GULLIBLE!!!"

With that, he ran.

Natsuki realized what he was talking about and once again puffed in anger, "JIN!" The two chased each other around the open area of an abandoned field. Natsuki, log still in hand, waved it around angrily while shouting words eleven year olds should never know in his direction. Jin jumped and avoided blows from the dreaded log of doom and continued laughing.

The continued in this activity for a long while until Natsuki finally tired of chasing around her too carefree friend and plopped down on an open area of grass. She laid herself on her back and held the log close to her body. Jin bent over her side and smiled victoriously, "Oh my, is the great Otome Natsuki tired already? You know, if you tire this easily, you won't survive a single battle."

Natsuki lazily swatted the log in his face whilst mumbling, "Shut up…"

Jin finally gave up and laid himself next to her, placing his hands behind his head, "Say Natsuki."

"Ehm?"

He laughed, "Well, I was just wondering if you were up to some fun tonight."

Natsuki shifted her eyes to look at the figure next to her, "What kind of fun?" she asked suspiciously.

Jin feigned a look of hurt, "Why Natsuki…how can you be suspicious of your dear friend Jin?"

"Maybe it's because of that friend that I was slapped in the face a total of nine times, by nine different girls."

"Aw come on! I really thought I'd win the bet!"

"Yeah, but you didn't now did you? And I had to pay by…by…" she growled at the memory.

"Come on Natsuki, Otome are supposed to speak properly at all times, are they not? You had to pay by…"

She threw grass his way, "I had to pay by…damnit…by stealing three differently patterned panties from the girl's locker room at school…and then…"

"And then…" Jin coaxed, "It's good to let it out Natsuki." He smirked.

"And then…I had to…grrr…and then I had to wear 'em on my head, take a stupid picture, and post it on the school website…THERE!"

Jin laughed, "Oh yeah, that was such a good one…whoo…Natsuki, you should have seen the look on their faces when I showed them what was on the site…"

She twitched, "YOU were the one who showed them?"

"Of course…but come on! I didn't think they'd all go as far as slapping you! They all seemed like such soft spoken girls!"

Natsuki sat up straight, "Well apparently not because both my cheeks were red for a week!"

Jin sat up as well, "But Natsuki, this is what I don't understand. There was only three panties…but nine girls…and nine slaps…either you need to go back to kindergarten, or I'm just straight losing it."

Natsuki swung the log unsuccessfully at his head as he ducked and said roughly, "Don't you know?! Girls travel in packs! They're like tigers! If one pounces on you, so do the others!"

Jin laughed again and said, "Well you don't exactly travel in a pack. You're mostly by yourself. If I was in your grade, of course you wouldn't be." He smirked. Natsuki grumbled some more and plopped back down, "You know Natsuki, there have been rumors among the upperclassmen…and women…I guess." He smirked over at his friend.

"Oh no…what did you say this time...?"

"Oh no Natsuki! Don't give me credit, this is all you."

She sighed, "What?" Her voice was calm, but irritable.

Jin only smiled, "Wellll, the upperclassmen have been saying how…dare I say it…how 'cute' you are, kinda like a little…wolf." His smile grew.

Natsuki turned and looked at him evilly, "Run."

Jin held his hands up defensively, "Hey wait now! It's not my fault. They see you walking in the halls all by yourself in your usual state of dress and they fawn. Well, the ladies do."

Natsuki groaned.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress like such a bad…'boy', they would stop! I mean honestly Natsuki! If you're going to wear the boys' uniform then you should at least wear it properly. Tuck in your polo and straighten your vest. Don't let your belt hang off the end like you usually do and make yourself presentable to adults! Then they'll stop. But if I were you…girl and all…I wouldn't want to stop."

"Perv…"

"I'm a guy…what can I say?"

"Anyways, talking about dresses and such, you should get used to wearing one. Otomes wear dresses almost all the time you know, well that is, while you're at Garderobe. It seems like kind of a fetish thing to me though…I mean…have you seen the dresses they wear? They've got that whole whorish maid thing going on."

She nudged him violently, "Don't talk about Otome like that Jin…"

"Oh all right."

_End Flashback_

If not held back by her mousy girlfriend, Haruka would have most likely tackled Jin in ways only professional wrestlers, not Otome, knew how, "Whorish?! I'll preach you whorish!"

While busy holding her feisty girlfriend back, Yukino piped up, her voice louder than usual, "teach, Haruka-chan…and please calm down!"

Jin held his hands up defensively and said, "Hey hey, come on now…that was how I thought!"

"So how do you think now? I know, you won't be able to think at all once I smash your face in, then it'll make the world a better place!"

Jin continued to hold his arms up in his defense as Yukino tried desperately to keep Haruka from pouncing on the man. Shizuru only watched in amusement as the others continued their antics.

It was a good ten minutes or so when things had finally calmed down and Jin cleared his throat, "Now, where was I…"

_Resume Flashback_

"Oh All right."

"Anyways Jin, how come you know so much about Otome? You're a guy…"

"Well, sneaking around Garderobe lookin' for random Otome junk to sell really gets to a guy. We got to live somehow right?"

Natsuki scoffed, "Right."

"Anyways, how did you fare today?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok I guess. I got a few things here and there, but all in all, it wasn't that great."

Jin too sighed, "Well that's life in the slums for ya. At least the city's payin' for our school."

"That reminds me, did you wash your uniform yet?"

"Nope. Forgot about it."

"Well we should do it."

"Ah man, we have today and tomorrow off. Let's do it tomorrow night. But for now…" Jin stood up, "Let's play some role playing."

Natsuki stood with him, her log clutched in her right hand, "What kind of role playing."

"Well…I know there aren't any guy 'Otomes' hence the name…Otome…" he laughed, "but how's this. You get to be principal of Garderobe, and I'll be your right hand man."

Natsuki thought of the role playing for a moment, wanting to make sure she didn't miss any points that would somehow get her in trouble. After thinking for a long five minutes, Natsuki came up with her decision, "All right, I'll play."

Jin smiled triumphantly, "All right. Getting into character in five, four, three, two…" Jin stood straight and tall and walked up to Natsuki, "Good afternoon Principal Kruger, what's today's order of business." He chanced a glance at her log, still clutched in her hands and whispered to her, "Psst Natsuki, you haven't transformed yet…put the log down."

Natsuki glanced down at her log and realized that he was right. Quickly, she placed the log on the ground and cleared her throat. She then walked away from him and clasped her hands behind her back, "Right, well, there have been problems with..." she paused, "Jin, what should the monsters be called?"

Jin thought for a moment, "I don't know…dark creatures…?"

Natsuki shrugged and cleared her throat once more, "Right, well, there have been problems with…the dark creatures…again."

Jin stayed rooted to his spot, "All right, what do you suppose we do about them?"

This caught Natsuki by surprise, "Well…uhh…well…"

Jin whispered to his flustered friend, "We need to take them out. The sooner the better."

She whispered back, "Right." She cleared her throat yet again, "We need to take them out. The sooner the better."

"Right. Should we start now?"

"Uh…yes?"

Jin sighed exasperatedly, "Natsuki, you have a lot to learn."

And so as the days passed by, the two found themselves completely in this role playing game they had created. Jin taught Natsuki this and that. He taught her battle strategies, words of encouragement, and ways to treat subordinates at certain times. In one month, Natsuki had become quite the exceptional leader. Of course, she could definitely be better, but for that moment in time, she would do.

But, the month after the one month period the two spent together bettering Natsuki's leadership skills, that they had no idea would come in very handy in her future, Natsuki began to find flaws in the way Jin was her second in command. The first time was completely odd. The two had been conversing about tactics to carefully extract an injured Otome from the grasps of a 'dark creature', Natsuki suddenly, out of a whim, reached out for an imaginary cup of tea.

Jin watched his friend to this and had to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking tea."

"From where?"

"From wherever you brought it to me." She was beginning to get irritated.

"I never brought you any tea."

Natsuki blinked, "Really? I could've sworn…" Natsuki stared at the imaginary cup of tea in her hand, "Well…you should from now on, or else I'll keep reaching for imaginary…uhh…imaginary tea."

Jin raised an eyebrow and said almost reluctantly, "Aye aye ma'am."

The next time was when they were just leisurely talking, though still in their roles. Natsuki sat down on a fallen trunk and Jin took a stand next to her. Suddenly she said, "I feel like I need a…shoulder rub. I don't know why…it just seems so natural to me."

Jin looked at her like she was crazy, "Ok, tea was ok, but there is no way in hell that I'm giving you 'shoulder rubs'."

Natsuki gave him a long hard stare, but ended up sighing in defeat. She fidgeted in her spot, feeling as if something was missing.

The one that Jin felt he had to draw the line at was about three months into their role playing game and Natsuki was discussing the topic of Jin's failure in a mission, "Well you should have been more careful then."

"I told you, I tried."

"But look at the damages charged, and that thing is still running around out there!" This had happened when Jin lost a sparring match to the quickly growing Natsuki.

"Yeah and thanks for asking how I am. I'm fine really."

Natsuki finally noticed the small bruises she had planted upon the older boy and watched as he frowned at her, poking at a bruise on his chest. Natsuki sighed and mumbled, "It would be a lot easier to sympathize with you if you were a girl…"

Jin felt like he had enough, "Ok Natsuki, what is up with you?! For these past two or three months you've been asking me to be more like a girl each time! First it was tea serving, then massages, and now you want me to be a full fledged girl?! Jeez! What's next? You want me in high heels and a thong? Let me tell you Natsuki, that disturbs even me." Jin looked at his friend weirdly.

"I'm sorry!" She retorted, her arms folded across her chest, "I just feel like things should be different somehow, like something's not right."

"You mean like the fact that there is a lack of another set of boobs, the female genitals, and that there are two balls and shaft instead? 'Cause that's what I'm getting' from ya."

Natsuki scowled, "Do you have to use such vulgarity around me?"

He raised his hands in the air, "I swear Natsuki, even the real principal of Garderobe wouldn't match up to your uptightness!"

Natsuki sighed, "Whatever, can we just continue please?"

Jin sighed as well, a defeated look on his face, "Whatever I say goes in one ear and out the other. Fine, let's continue."

So they continued their game for the rest of the year. Laughs and jokes were created here and there and the two thoroughly enjoyed themselves. It was their third year into the game did they stop playing it. By this time, Jin was fifteen going on sixteen and Natsuki was fourteen on fifteen. The two had acquired part time jobs as mechanics at a shop in town. They considered themselves lucky. Not many in the slums could get jobs like they did.

Thanks to their education, they were able to get jobs. The two were also allowed to use the company motorcycles as well. Natsuki also began to get interested in guns and firepower in general. She watched plenty of action movies and programs in which guns and long ranged weapons were used.

_It was the middle of the year when the letter came…_

Jin and Natsuki opened the back door to the garage and heaved the boxes of parts into a stack by the door. Natsuki wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against a nearby workstation. Jin picked up a nearby wrench and headed towards the refrigerator on the far side of the room after flipping on the lights, "You want anything?"

Natsuki grunted an answer Jin took as yes and continued his trek to the refrigerator. Upon reaching it, he dropped the wrench on a nearby counter and flipped his mechanic hat backwards and opened the door, the cool air, making him shake a bit. He took out to sodas and closed the door. As he was about to turn around, he found an envelope with Natsuki's name in the middle of it. He took the letter and the two sodas and went back to Natsuki. He handed her the soda and the letter as well.

"What's this?"

Jin took a sip, "Dunno, it was plastered on the fridge door."

Natsuki placed her drink down and looked at the envelope intently. The front had her name in neat scripture. There was no return address, but a stamp on the top right. She shrugged and tore the envelope open, dumping the remains in the trash. The piece of parchment inside was folded neatly in threes and Natsuki opened it just as carefully.

She read the first few lines with a bored expression on her face, but it soon turned to surprise as she continued. Jin watched his friend's expression changed and walked over to her. He read it over her shoulder and his expression changed as hers did.

When they finished, the two looked at each other, amazed. The two were silent for a long while until Jin said, "Will you do it?"

Natsuki looked at him long and hard. She clenched the note in her hands, "What have I got to lose?"

Jin smiled at his friend, his usual boyish and gay smile, "Well let's start packing shall we?"

_End Flashback_

"Oh man, that night was pretty funny. You should have seen the underwear we had to pack for her. She had so many ones of wolves, dogs, and can you believe it, Otome! Oh, but what was better was her br..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll gut you." Came the slurred and wavering response. Everyone averted their attention to Natsuki, who was lazily opening her eyes. They could even hear Nao shuffling from the phone to be able to hear Natsuki. After a while, Natsuki spoke again, "So…" she scanned the people in front of her, "Do I want to know what I missed?" and everyone broke out into laughter.

* * *

**And there it is…so let me know what you think, and again, I apologize! Thank you to reviewers! I'd answer reviews, but its been so long! I don't know if you feel the same way anymore! So I'll answer reviews next time, so BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW! It'll make me happy, and when I'm happy I write :) thanks guys!**

**P.S. SHIZNAT I'm keeping my promise…don't kill me…xD**


End file.
